1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated test system for performing electrostatic discharge (ESD) device efficacy verification and for recording and transmitting results to an ESD supervisor or the like that utilizes the data for tracking ESD device use and replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated auditing systems for performing electrostatic discharge device efficacy verification and recording are generally known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,875 to Jubin et al., which patent is commonly assigned with the present application and is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The ESD audit system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,875 generally relates to an automated test system for performing ESD device tests and recording the results for an ESD auditing program. The testing unit provides functionality for identifying an employee and for performing ESD efficacy tests for ESD devices utilized by that specific employee. The system includes testing circuitry for on-demand verification of efficacy of one or more ESD devices and automatic downloading of test data to a locally connected personal computer (PC).
A communication system interfaced with the automated ESD testing device allows the testing unit to communicate with a local central computer or processor which collects, stores and allows the manipulation of test data. The local computer receives information from the automated test system device which receives employee ID data via a magnetic strip reader or other information storage medium reader. The identify of the employee is verified from data stored in the central computer or PC database. The test unit assesses the efficacy of the of the ESD device or devices and, if functioning properly, the employee may proceed to their work area. Regardless of whether the device functions properly, the unit transmits the information to the locally interfaced personal computer and the computer stores the information. The test data of both pass and fails are compiled by the computer for statistical analysis for auditing.
Although the automated auditing system described U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,875 provides real time availability of ESD device efficacy to an on-site supervisor, the device does not permit the ESD efficacy data to be remotely accessed, retrieved or transmitted, and, in particular, the ESD supervisor is not notified in real time of an ESD device failure. As such, for example, an ESD supervisor located in the United States cannot remotely receive or access ESD device efficacy data from remote locations, such as in the Philippines, where work is being performed.
The present invention provides an automated system for performing ESD device tests and for recording and transmitting the results of ESD device efficacy data in the case of an ESD device failing a test or tests. In addition, all of the ESD device efficacy data can be remotely accessed either through an internet interface or from a remote terminal located on a local area network that has an ethernet interface.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the present invention is a method for automatically notifying of an efficacy failure of electrostatic discharge (ESD) device or devices. The method includes the steps of initiating an ESD device test protocol, testing an ESD device using the BSD device test protocol to produce a test result, automatically notifying and transmitting fail data as a result of the test result being a test failure of the ESD device, wherein the fail data is automatically collected and transmitted to a predetermined location, and storing the results of ESD testing regardless of the test result.
According to another aspect, the present invention is a system for automatically testing and providing notification of an efficacy failure of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) device or devices. The system includes testing circuitry for testing the efficacy of one or more ESD devices, a memory for storing ESD device testing protocol and ESD test result data, an ethernet interface, and a processor for controlling the testing circuitry and executing steps of the ESD device test protocol, wherein the processor automatically transmits notification through the ethernet interface that an ESD device has failed the ESD device testing protocol and controls the storage of ESD test result data in memory upon completion of an ESD device test.
According to another aspect, the present invention is a system for automatically testing and providing notification of an efficacy failure of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) device or devices. The system includes testing circuitry for testing the efficacy of one or more ESD devices, a memory for storing ESD device testing protocol, ESD device test results, employee identification information, e-mail messaging software, and interface connection software, an internet interface, and a processor for controlling the testing circuitry in accordance with the executed process steps of the ESD device testing protocol and for controlling the storing of the ESD device test results in memory, wherein the processor automatically provides e-mail notification of efficacy failure of an ESD device by collecting and formatting an ESD device test result into an e-mail message using the stored e-mail messaging software and forwarding the e-mail through the internet interface using the interface connection software.
This brief summary of the invention has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) thereof in connection with the attached drawings.